Power supply systems for supplying DC power to a device, such as core processors of digital processing devices, and the like, which are subject to varying load conditions, must continuously monitor the respective voltages at (remote) power supply terminals to which the powered device is coupled, in order to compensate for voltage drops associated with the resistance of the main DC output power rails and ground planes, and thereby ensure that the powered device will be continuously supplied with its intended target voltage differential. Typical monitoring and control circuits that have been employed for this purpose include three pin-based circuits.